Amora's Rage
by swampmonsterextraordinaire
Summary: Set after Loki's antics on earth, featuring Amora the Enchantress. Sex, violence, magic, kinkiness, shape shifting, frost giants and brother issues.
1. Terms

Loki, the prince of Asgard, stormed through the corridors of the Imperial Palace, towards his chambers. A familiar sight since his youth, the guards and serving staff were accustomed to the God of Mischief's temper, and stayed well out of his way. Thor, they assumed, had probably made some foolish jibe about Loki's most recent failure, as brothers often did.

This time, however, they would have been wrong. Loki's irritation had come not from Thor, but from a mutual 'acquaintance' of theirs. Odin's decision to waive any sort of punishment, probably, Loki thought, as a result of guilt, had not been met with acceptance by everyone in Asgard. While his family accepted him with the same cool wariness that they always had, most of their friends, especially Thor's, were outraged. Naturally their respect for Odin prevented any sort of outward reaction, but Loki was well skilled in the art of reading people. He knew that they were disgusted by his behaviour. And of course, while he would never admit it, even to himself, he cared deeply.

At the feast that night, held in honour of something or other that Thor had done, this acquaintance had set alight to Loki's thinly veiled rage at his situation. Loki knew her utter irreverence, and enjoyment of his embarrassment was typical of her, but still she had enraged him. Not wanting to exacerbate his humiliation, and subsequently his mother the queen's, whom he still cared for very much, he had left the feast.

Turning a corner, he motioned with his hand, and two great doors flew open, allowing him to continue his stride as he entered his bedchamber. The doors slammed satisfyingly behind him, but he did not hear them. Standing smiling in the centre of his room was Amora, the Enchantress.

"I began to wonder if you were coming, _son of Odin_", she purred, slowly approaching Loki who was frozen in rage at her behaviour, and words.

"You would be wise to leave, sorceress. I do not take kindly to jokes made at my expense." Loki replied, his voice purposely steady and calm. She possessed the rare ability to leave him flustered and bemused, but she didn't need to know that. That was probably her aim in the first place, he thought. Her reputation as a beautiful seductress was well founded, and Loki's older brother had often found himself completely and utterly powerless at her hands. She spoke openly of her enjoyment of reducing the God of Thunder to a quivering, whimpering mess, and it was her turning that lustful attention to Loki which had sparked his anger. "I would" she had said at dinner, loudly enough for even the queen to hear "have kneeled in front of you gladly, dear Loki. Humans are fools; it would not take a staff and a helmet to make me bend for you."

He clenched his jaw at the memory, to control his infuriation.

"Now what is this, the God of Mischief turned so prudish? Where is your sense of fun my prince? Or is it only fun when not directed at you?" She smiled cattily, her voice almost singing in its mockery. Loki glared at her. She was still approaching him, and was barely three feet away, still smiling. Her hips swayed as she moved, and her chest swelled in her corseted top with each breath. Feeling himself falling under her spell, he moved, pushing past her, towards the great window that looked out across all of Asgard. She followed close behind, of course.

"Get out, witch. I know perfectly well what you want, and I am not interested."

"Oh? What might convince you? A beard and a pair of boots?" she laughed as Loki spun around to face her again, and spat out,

"My lack of interest in the skills of an enchantress whore does not mean I am interested in _that_. Your arrogance is staggering"

"_My _arrogance? Who are you to turn down my advances? A parentless, spoilt little boy. A failure. You should beg to feel me around you. You are beneath _ME._"

Loki might have been taken aback by her anger, had he not instead been taken over by a devastating rage. Gesturing with his hand, a deep purple light shot towards Amora, who blocked it immediately, holding the ball of magic energy in her palm. Looking into the purple light, her eyebrows rose in surprise, and she looked up at Loki with a grin on her face. Pushing her hand out towards him, the purple light darted back towards Loki, who was so unused to others being able to wield magic that it hit him effortlessly.

"I am glad to see that not everything is stunted, frost giant" Amora laughed, almost cackled, enjoying the sight before her without shame. The spell had not been one traditionally used in a fight. Loki re-clothed himself, and glared at her. They were at least equally skilled in magic, that much was evident. Loki had other abilities though, which she did not. In a split second, he had pinned her against the wall next to his window, one forearm against her neck, and his other hand restraining both of hers. They both gasped as he used his body to hold the rest of her's still.

"Now what?" she rasped, as Loki's arm constricted her throat. They paused, both breathing heavily from rage and a growing lust.

"Why now? You have known me a long time, why have you only decided to do this now?" Loki asked, pressing himself harder against Amora's curving thighs and soft breasts, upon which a pink blush was beginning to spread.

"Power" she replied. "Before your antics on Midgard, to me you were simply the petulant little brother of the mighty Thor. Now, like him, you are a man." Loki knew immediately that this was all part of her seduction. The implication that she saw him as Thor's equal- it was obvious, she knew that was what he wanted to hear. Nevertheless, his hand had unintentionally found its way to her small waist, and as it travelled down to grasp a curving hip, he decided to surrender to the overwhelming desire to fuck her- but it would be surrender on his terms.

Loki moved his free hand round to her supple behind, and squeezed hard enough to elicit a small gasp from his captive, before growling into her ear, "Is that so? Well whatever your reasons, enchantress, I have ways of taking what you are so eager to give, in ways you do not wish to give it."

A small laugh escaped her lips. Even in her completely powerless state, smashed up against this wall in an unfamiliar room, a maniacal God's erection pressing into her thigh, just inches away from the aching area between her legs, she doubted this. "Try it", she challenged him.

Loki looked into her eyes and loosened his arm's hold on her throat. Holding his intense gaze, she felt her clothes melt away into nothing, and his hot skin press against hers. A moan escaped both of them, and Loki moved his head down as if to kiss her. She arched upwards to meet his lips, but as she did so he faded away as if in a breeze, and suddenly, she felt an arm across her throat from behind her, while a strong hand seized one of her hips with a painful hold. A deep, severe pain exploded within her, a pain tinged with forceful pleasure, a stinging, throbbing agony that caused her to scream out before a guttural sound escaped her. She had been wet before, yes, but Loki's cock was large and she was completely unprepared for him to simply appear inside her. It was as though she was being ripped apart by him, but when he began mercilessly thrusting into her, holding her up with his arm and hand, the feeling of being filled by him became purely pleasurable. She felt every inch of him inside her, forcing his entire length into her with every push, and she was utterly helpless.

Her knees, weak from the start, gave way, and Loki pulled out of her to throw her to the floor. She remained on all fours, and he was behind her, roughly pushing himself into her again. She cried out from the pleasure, still tinged with definite pain, and he ran his fingers up her back, her neck, and into her long blonde hair. Loki grasped it at the base and pulled up, arching her back until her head was almost level with his, facing away. He sat back on his haunches, so that she was straddling him, and pulled her hair so that she moved her head to the side, leaving her neck uncovered. Loki was still thrusting his hips up into her, and she had begun to circle hers around him, the pleasure building deep within her. She whimpered as he lowered his mouth to the delicate skin on her neck, laying a feather-gentle kiss on it before grazing his teeth across it, and then biting, hard. She gasped again, and sensed him smile. He spoke, his voice quiet and heavy with desire, "do we understand each other now, slut? You are enjoying this, are you not? Being utterly powerless against me?"

Amora was unable to reply, because Loki had snaked his free hand around her hips, and was gently but quickly running a finger over her clit. Electric shudders of pleasure flew down her spine and between her legs. All she managed was a sharp inhale as her muscles began to spasm, to tighten around him inside her, and her climax built. Her hips were circling almost violently, and she could feel Loki was close as his thrusts got harder and rougher, his mouth left her neck and his head fell back in ecstasy, and they came, spectacularly, loudly, and together.


	2. Reward

They paused for a moment, catching their breath and allowing the sweat on their bodies to cool them down. Loki moved first, out from underneath her thighs, to stand above her. He offered her his hand, she took it, stood, and allowed herself to be led over to a sort of velvet covered chaise-longue at the foot of Loki's luxurious bed. They sat, and despite the apparent animosity between them, they indulged the post-climax need for comfort and warmth, by wrapping their arms around one another and leaning into what one might even call a cuddle. Loki gestured, and a deep navy coloured quilt from his bed gently enveloped them. They stayed like this for a while. His bed, and consequently the seat, faced the enormous window, and so they looked out over Asgard as they savoured the moment.

Loki broke their amicable silence; "You ought to go back to the feast. People will start to wonder where you are."

"Yes, probably" Amora answered, and began to untangle herself from the quilt and Loki's arms. "Will you come as well?"

"No, I think my presence would be less than welcome after your brutal re-opening of barely healed wounds. I am sure Thor is wondering where his blonde goddess has disappeared to." Loki's voice was placid; there was no venom in his words. Amora sensed though that his answer was final, and that any additional comments would be most unwelcome. She had been genuinely shocked by Loki's method of 'taking what she was so willing to give', and still very sore. So with no further catty remarks or brazen flirting, she clothed, and left. Not noticing that behind her Loki's face had broken into a dark, mischievous grin.

The corridors and staircases of the Palace were for the most part bright and grand, well lit and roamed by guards and servants. The journey back down to the great hall from Loki's chambers was no exception- but only to those who were not Gods of Mischief, and had not grown up in the Palace. Amora had been given a generous head start by Loki, who left his chambers a full fifteen minutes after her. But by using a shortcut consisting of narrow passageways, servant's staircases and disused, dark hallways, he was able to sneak up behind her moments before she would have turned a corner that would take her into the great hall.

Loki reached out to touch her shoulder, and she turned to face him without surprise, asking with a smile, "You decided to join us after all?"

It was only then that she caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. Almost before she was able to recognise it, he had pulled her into a shadowy side passage, with a large door at the end, and had pushed her against the wall, a hand on each hip, and his forehead pressing against hers.

"How else was I going to get you out of my bedroom?" He asked teasingly, before bringing his lips to hers in a passionate, deep, first kiss. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer. She was apprehensive, however. He had been the first man to genuinely hurt her during sex- even the roughest, most passionate encounters had nothing on his tricks. If he wanted it again, what was she to do? Turn him down? Did she dare?

Loki's hand moved from her hip, to trace down her outer thigh, then across, and lightly stroked up the soft, sensitive inner side. When he reached the top, rather than rub her with his finger tips, he used his entire hand to softly press against the whole sensitive, brutalised area. He very slowly began rippling his palm against her, gently bringing her arousal to a point where she wasn't sure she'd care whether or not it hurt when he fucked her.

All this while he had never broken their kiss, his nimble tongue exploring her mouth, and his teeth occasionally gently biting at her lips until they were deep red. When he did break it, it was so that he could move to focus on her sensitive neck, kissing, biting, licking, even running his teeth over her collar bone. She moaned, quite quietly considering how desperate he was making her feel, and felt his smile against her.

"You see that door?" he asked, looking towards the end of the corridor "that is a servant's entrance to the great hall. It isn't used any more, but mark my words, it is made of very, very thin wood."

"Loki, you are ..." Amora began to reply, but her words melted away when she felt the cool breeze of the dark corridor on her thighs and cheeks. Loki had removed just her skin-tight trousers, leaving her corset and boots as they were.

He smiled again, clearly enjoying whatever bizarre game she was a part of. "I felt bad about the...destruction...I brought upon you. So I thought I would reward you. On my own terms, of course. I know most of the guests in there have heard you scream in ecstasy before, but I do not think they would take kindly to hearing another man force such sounds from you, no? So it would be best for you to be as quiet as a mouse, enchantress"

And with a final, positively evil grin, Loki, the onetime King of Asgard, got to his knees, and pushed his tongue all the way inside her. Amora was confused at this- in her experience the tongue wasn't exactly the best appendage for penetration. Could someone as powerful and intelligent as Loki really be clueless about something so simple? Loki drew his tongue from her slowly, and it glided, in a fluid motion, all the way up to her clit. This motion seemed to bring every tingling nerve with it, there were shocks of pleasure under every part of her that his tongue ran over. Parts of her that would rarely be touched for their lack of apparent use were coming alive. He repeated this, until the pleasure building inside was almost unbearable, as was the desire to scream his name and beg him to make her come. Not content with this, apparently, Loki stopped the stroking motions of his tongue, and moved instead to one of her lips. Gently teasing it, awakening yet more twinges of pleasure, he took it into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over it, even pulling until she felt like she might come from that alone. Just before it got too much, Loki moved to the other side, repeating exactly the same torturously stimulating routine.

Through heavy, half closed eyes, Amora looked down at Loki, whose eyes were closed in his own world of arousal, one hand gripping her thigh for support, and the other massaging his prominent erection through his clothes. She realised hazily that he hadn't once used his strong fingers on her sore body- and that this brutal God, capable of such extreme cruelty, had an almost flawless understanding of tenderness.

This thought was cut short however, because Loki had finished with her lips, and was focussing his attention on drawing this long awaited orgasm from her. The tip of his tongue twirled over her clit, drawing small circles over it, then larger circles, then smaller again, then tracing ovals over it, speeding up gradually until her breathing was ragged and her muscles were twitching erratically. Her hands were fists in his hair, and he started sweeping his tongue from side to side, as fast as lightening, pleasure and electricity building inside her until she couldn't take it anymore and she screamed "Loki! Oh Loki please! Yes! Loki!" over and over for all of Asgard to hear, a monumental orgasm utterly decimating her as it exploded through her body.

Loki didn't slow for a second until every spasm of pleasure was gone. When it was, he stood, re-clothed Amora, who was in no fit state to do it herself, and took her in his arms.

"I suppose you will not be returning to the feast now either" he laughed.


	3. Ostara

_Note: First of all, thanks for reading. I hope the last chapter wasn't too 'niche'. If you don't like vaginas though, I suggest imagining you're Amora, if you hadn't already. Right, now the premise for this one is obviously influenced by Norse mythology, I thought it was a good connection because of the sexual undertones that go along with the celebration of fertility. If you don't already know, Ostara is an ancient festival of spring and new life, and sounds similar to Easter because when Easter came along it absorbed all of Ostara's traditions, to make the transition to Christianity easier for the people. Anyway, back to the sex._

* * *

Amora had not been invited to the Imperial Palace for some time. The only reason she was welcome to cross the threshold today was that it was the festival of Ostara, and it would be a great, great insult for a woman of Amora's standing in Asgard to be excluded from a celebration of fertility and life. Not only this, but the palace feast normally descended, late into the night, into vociferous and unabashed admiration of the beauty of the female guests. To exclude a woman like Amora, who both deserved and revelled in such attention, would be a pointless insult. It was a celebration of sex, after all. And were Odin inclined to lower himself to such distasteful levels, Amora would undoubtedly be the Goddess of that.

Loki stood by a window, high up in the palace, far above the staircase Amora was ascending. He watched her hips sway, and saw how the green fabric of her evening dress clung to her curves. They hadn't seen one another since _that _night, and while both of them had been far from celibate in that time, nothing had given either of them the earth shattering pleasure that they had brought to one another. Loki was becoming aroused at the memory, and felt himself harden beneath the tight leather he was wearing. There was still some time before he was due at the feast, and he considered calling one of the servant girls in to relieve him. They were dressed in special outfits for the festival- low cut light blue dresses with short skirts and layers of petticoats. He was not the only man in the palace to enjoy the sight, and every year they willingly slipped into the outfits in order to garner such attention- the royal men and their friends made a welcome change to the inferior advances of the uneducated male servants.

Amora had stopped halfway up the grand staircase that led to the palace doors. Watching her, Loki's hand found its way down to the buckles of his trousers, and opening them he grasped his cock, his godly eyesight taking in every detail of Amora's body under the clingy green fabric. He ran his hand up and down his shaft, feverishly masturbating half to the memory of their night together, and half to the image of her strong thighs and round breasts barely contained in their strapless dress, standing looking up at the palace. His vision clouded and he began to pant, like an adolescent in the privacy of his high up window. His spare hand gripped the frame of the window for support, while the other frantically stroked up and down. He leaned his forehead against the window frame as he came, quietly and intensely.

Being skilled in the magical arts, Amora was able to tell easily when someone was watching her. Of course, she was the subject of a lot of attention, but it was not hard for her to differentiate between generic admiration and intense, passionate spying. She simply couldn't tell where it was coming from. Never mind, she thought. There was sexual tension everywhere today.

His appetite subdued, Loki left the room and headed down towards the feast. It seemed that every maid he passed met his eyes with a seductive smile, brazen desire on every face. The festival's focus on the celebration of women lent even the plainest young woman the confidence to express herself. He was happy to entertain their flirtations, a few years ago this Ostara was a source of much irritation for him- a boy, smaller and quieter than his older brother, no one expressed much interest in him. Now though, he received more attention than Thor himself. Probably down to Amora's rather vocal appreciation of his silver tongue.

Naturally the men who admired the maids and their revealing outfits couldn't see to them all. Most would choose a guard or servant to spend the night with. Sometimes couples emerged from Ostara celebrations, but more often enough people were content to simply enjoy the night together. It was this expectation that gave rise to the heady tension in the air.

Loki entered the great hall, turning his head as he walked to watch a particularly curvy maid walk away. Her petticoats were even shorter than most because of the roundness of her behind, and he could see the curve of her cheeks as the dress moved with her steps. Dragging his eyes away, he looked forward, taking in the richly decorated hall. There were flowers everywhere, tulips with their thick petals, bright daffodils, cherry blossoms, lavender, pansies, lilies, which filled the room with a light yet intoxicating scent. The enormous golden table was laden with food, mainly small things that one could nibble at, or feed to a partner. Strawberries were particularly popular for this. Of course, there was enough of it to satisfy the appetite of a God like Thor, but for many it was not the appetite for food that they were hoping to satisfy.

A maid sashayed up to Loki and put a chain of blue cornflowers around his neck. Smiling, he lifted it back up over his head, and lowered it over hers. As he lay it down, he brushed his fingers quite deliberately over her chest, gazing into her wide eyes as he did so. There was no ceremonial or traditional significance to his actions- he just didn't want to wear flowers. There wasn't much traditional significance to anything that happened during Ostara anymore. Sex had eclipsed everything else. The Allfather was happy enough to let it continue in this way however, for the young Asgardians benefitted from this chance to be so free with one another.

At the far end of the room, Loki saw his brother Thor sitting in a chair, two beautiful women already in his lap, one feeding him cold cuts of meat from a plate on the table, and the other holding a cup of wine for him to drink from. They were both stroking him through his trousers. Loki smiled at the sight, thinking that something similar would be waiting for his brother in Valhalla.

Everyone else in the great hall was talking and laughing, most wouldn't find a partner to spend their evening with until much later. The older generation were already seated, and gradually everyone else followed suit. Loki had yet to catch sight of the enchantress, and was feeling a little apprehensive about it. Seeing her from so far away had elicited a rare moment of fervent, desperate arousal from him so he was wary of how he would react to seeing her up close. He sat down next to two people he didn't know- normally he and Thor would sit next to the king and queen, but a festival like this did not warrant such formality.

Odin stood up to begin his speech, and it was then that Loki noticed her, sitting directly opposite him. Her head had been turned, in conversation with the woman next to her, her long golden hair shielding not only her face, but her body as well. Facing the table now, she looked straight into Loki's eyes. Everything else melted away in that instant, as he took in her face, hair and body. He felt blood rush to his cock almost as soon as he caught sight of her barely contained breasts in their gown. She was using a spell to keep the fabric in place, undoubtedly. Her full lips parted slightly, and she smiled in greeting. He smiled back, mischievously and unashamedly looked back down at her chest, his own mouth parted slightly as he watched it rise and fall as she breathed. He leaned back in his seat to give his erection more room, legs apart like a king on his throne. Loki confidently held his gaze on her full breasts, and noticed a familiar pink flush appear over them. He looked back up, and saw with confusion that her face was frozen in an embarrassed smile. Her chest was no longer heaving with each breath, and it took him a second, still unused to another equalling his skill in magic, to realise that Amora was no longer sitting in that chair.

Two hands closed around his ankles under the table, and they slid, agonisingly slowly, up his long legs. Loki clenched his jaw as she stroked up his inner thighs, and unintentionally pushed his crotch towards her hands. Amora ran her hand over the straining leather, and the buckles restraining him opened at her touch. Trying to keep his face neutral was proving a challenge. Amora's hands were everywhere, stroking, rubbing and massaging is aching cock, alternating firm and soft, quick and slow in a way that he felt sure no other woman even knew how to do, certainly none that he had been with.

Suddenly all contact stopped. Then Loki's mouth parted in uncontrollable pleasure, as Amora ran the tip of her hot, wet tongue up his entire length. She repeated this, using more of her tongue this time, and then lightly blew cool air over him. She lay feather light kisses all over his straining cock, then resumed her agonising, teasing licking. Loki was holding both arms of his chair hard enough to splinter the wood. He fixed his eyes on the shadow of Amora that remained in her chair, heightening his pleasure further by being able to shamelessly stare at her breasts.

Loki had remained utterly silent throughout. Whether she had been hoping for revenge he did not know or care, but when she gave one last stroking lick, and swirled her tongue over the head of his cock before taking almost all of it into her mouth in one, he gasped. She began sucking him to a fast rhythm, taking more of him each time before she was effortlessly deep throating him. It was not long before, with a clenched jaw and eyes firmly closed, he came, right down her throat, and she was back in her chair, slightly dishevelled, and pink cheeked. She noticed with satisfaction that Loki's cheeks were uncharacteristically flushed, and a strand of his long hair hand fallen out of place. More importantly though, was that his shell-shocked expression told her that climaxing in a room filled with hundreds of people was not a direction he had expected his evening to take. Revenge was sweet, she thought. Very sweet. This would be an evening to remember.


	4. Into the night

_Dear god I'm not sure what happened here! This is the first time I've ever written fan fiction without some form of sex. Hope you enjoy the story enough to bear with it, because there's some good (freaky) stuff coming up. Promise._

* * *

Unsure of how he would react, Amora glanced at Loki frequently during Odin's long speech about spring, new life and so on. Her time spent under the table had barely made a dent in the time his speech took, but Odin was a great storyteller, and while lengthy, his speeches were never boring. Loki had fixed his eyes on his father, and Amora couldn't read his facial expression, or work out what his likely reaction would be. As the thrill of her actions wore away, it was replaced with worry. Either he would love it- the power, the secrecy, the dirtiness of it all. Or he would have been humiliated, in which case Amora would have done better to play with fire, given Loki's previous reactions to his mistreatment.

Across the table, Loki's mind was more pleasantly engaged. He knew that he had been successful in righting the balance of power between them- first in the way he fucked her, then in the way he exposed her, the way he pleasured himself while spying on her, and even now, this attempt to humiliate him had really just resulted in her on her knees between his legs. He felt confident, and at ease as soon as he realised that no one around the enormous table had noticed what she had been doing to him. Still, though, it would be fun to play with her. So he kept his face a black slate, and ignored her, even after Odin's speech ended, choosing instead to flirt for quite some time with the attractive woman sitting to his left. It wasn't until he picked up a strawberry, and slowly placed it between this woman's lips, that he looked, mischievously and arrogantly across the table to Amora. She had been talking and laughing with the men next to her, but almost as soon as Loki looked over, she caught his gaze, and was unable to hide a glimmer of irritation in her expression. Loki smiled at this, and looked back to the woman, who had taken a bite from the strawberry, and was slowly running her hand up his leg. Having achieved his aim, of establishing whether or not Amora was planning to end her evening with him, he decided to move on, and enjoy some other company for a while.

All around the great hall there were cushions and throws, designed to allow for the most comfortable and informal gatherings, especially later in the evening when everyone was getting close with one another. Loki spotted two women sitting together, and, bidding farewell to his neighbour, he picked two strawberries from the table, approached them.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the small space between them. They smiled and parted slightly, allowing him to squeeze in. He held the two strawberries out in his hand, and they transformed before the women's eyes, into two lush, deep red orchids. They laughed with delight, and each took one, batting their eyelashes as the woman on his right tucked hers into her long hair, and the one to his left twisted the stem around the strap of her low-cut gown. The three of them laughed and flirted for a while, and it was soon revealed that the women enjoyed one another's company as much as they did that of a man. Loki started to tell them about his experiences as a shapeshifter, and the things he had learnt during some time spent as a woman. Before he could go into much detail though, his brother appeared, and Loki realised that these were the women that had been sitting on his lap as he entered the great hall. He laughed heartily and asked, "How does it feel to be on the other side now, brother? For me to have what is rightfully yours?" Thor frowned and stormed off, which Loki thought was a little unusual. Normally something like that would result in a half-hearted fight, enough to exhaust Thor's anger, and Loki's amusement. Never mind, he thought, and went back to telling the women about the time he transformed into a woman, and seduced a virgin soldier on Midgard.

Eventually though, Loki tired of the bisexuals. He excused himself, and walked leisurely around the great hall. The king and queen had long since retired, and the feast had become substantially more sexually charged. Everyone was flirting, kissing, laughing and admiring. The curvy servant girl Loki had admired earlier was sitting astride Fandral, engaged in an intense kissing session, both of Fandral's hands squeezing her cheeks and she ground up against his crotch.

As Loki walked the room, the person he was reluctantly looking out for was nowhere to be seen. Had it been anyone else, he would have worried that she might have left out of annoyance, but Amora the Enchantress would have to suffer a _much _greater insult to leave a feast dedicated to all her favourite things. The compliments alone would keep her here throughout anything.

As Loki thought this, he saw her.

Amora had passed much of her evening in the same way as Loki, flirting outrageously with many people. Her heart though, had not been in it. Loki was unpredictable, she did not know how deep his desire for her ran, and unlike her, no one knew anything about his sex life. To her, his behaviour was most likely a rejection. So when Thor approached her, late in the evening, with a familiar look in his eyes, she did not hesitate to take his hand.

"Amora, I have missed you." he said quietly, "I was surprised by your dealings with my brother, and, I confess, jealous."

"Jealous?" Amora laughed, "and what of you with that Midgardian girl? Did you never think of how that affected me?"

Thor looked down and frowned. "If I brought pain to you, Enchantress, then I am truly sorry for it. It was not my intent". He began to drop her hand, moving as if to leave her, but she caught it up in hers again, and squeezed.

"Come now Thor, tonight is no time for such talk." She smiled, and began to lead him away, out of the great hall.

Loki was waiting for them in the corridor. He approached them, and said to Thor, "So this is your solution, _brother?_ I inflict upon you a miniscule slight, and you respond with something a thousand times worse? Does this not seem familiar to you? I seem to remember you saying something VERY similar to me upon our return from Midgard, perhaps we are not so different after all."

All three of them were surprised at Loki's reaction. Why he felt such anger, after causing both of them to end up without a partner on an evening where no one in all of Asgard would sleep alone, was beyond him. Thor, again, avoided all possible conflict with Loki, by expressing a deep sound of annoyance, and storming back into the great hall. He had been desperate to repair their relationship upon their return to Asgard, and terrified of ruining it now. He was stretching his stunted patience and empathy in a bid to keep vicious water under its rightful bridge. Amora, however, was not.

"What is the matter with you, you twisted little monster" she raged at him, and both of them were taken aback by the sting in her words. Loki was yet again unsure of how to react to such shameless rage, and stunned by her aggression. Normally he would attack someone who spoke to him like this, but harming her (at least through violence) was the last thing on his mind. He wanted her, powerfully, but his anger at last overtook him and he spat back, "What is the matter? This spell you cast on me is simply doing its job, whore. It must be a spell, for no one would ever willingly desire a used up harlot like you." Loki was becoming frustrated at the emotions she was forcing from him, indeed he knew it was not magic that made him want her, but he half wished it was. His inability to compete with the charms and skills of his brother was weighing heavily on his mind, and enraging him. "Perhaps you ought to run back to my brother, his stupidity and arrogance are a good match for your manipulative ways. You would never want anyone more intelligent than you anyway, how would you get them to do your bidding?"

"Oh yes because the great Loki would _never _do such a thing!" Amora was shouting now, "You speak of Thor's hypocrisy and my flaws as if they are not flaws that you yourself possess with pride."

Before Loki could reply, she stalked past him and down the long corridor. He stood, breathing heavily for a moment, attempting to calm himself and failing miserably. He stormed after her, knowing precisely where she would go to get away from their encounter. It was the natural place for anyone needing a breath of air. As he walked, Loki began to change. His green clothes melted into red and silver, and from his head of black hair grew a new one of blonde. His shoulders broadened and his muscles bulged. By the time he reached the large balcony, where Amora was indeed standing, looking out across the world, his transformation into Thor was complete.

"Is this what you want?" He growled, as he approached her, "Your big, strong, arrogant fool? You could never find any real desire for me, not with Thor around; I am eclipsed by his supposed magnificence. Why did you feign attraction to me, Amora? To amuse yourself? To pass the time? Was Thor distracted by some other pathetic little damsel? Oh but he was, I remember now. So that was why, to avenge your broken heart? You utterly disgust me."

"Loki, stop" Amora commanded. "My feelings for Thor were unconnected, I wanted you simply for what I saw in _you_, nothing more. I did not even know about the Midgardian until after."

Loki stayed silent. "Why does this affect you so?" Amora asked.

Loki had calmed himself by now, and replied, with a small, rueful laugh, "You chose my brother over me; a positive outcome could never be expected." Amora smiled, impressed at Loki's willingness to admit to his flaws. Both brothers, it seemed, had been learning to be better men.

For a moment, neither spoke. Loki shifted back into himself, the muscular body become lean and lithe, blonde flushing to black, red to green. He took a step towards Amora, who reached out to pull him closer by the hips. He pushed her against the short wall of the balcony, and she moved her legs apart to allow him to press his body fully against her. They hesitated for a moment, Loki looking up from her parted lips into her eyes, before he closed his own, and brought his lips to hers. As they kissed, the sun began to rise, and daybreak came quickly, the blue half light turning to warm yellow in a matter of minutes.

"If we remain out here, people will see" Loki murmured, barely breaking their kiss as he did so. Amora responded with a quiet moan of agreement, and they continued for a while. Eventually, Loki pulled away. "Come, I know of a room nearby."

They walked down a small corridor and up a winding staircase, some of the disused passageways Loki had discovered as a child. Before long they were in front of an unassuming door, which Loki opened with a sweep of his hand. Inside was a grand, richly decorated room. Amora noted that it was similar in its colours and layout to Loki's bedroom, but far more decorative and comfortable. While Loki's room had just two items of furniture, this had sofas, chairs, cushions, along with plants, paintings and mirrors, all golden and deep, midnight blue.

"Is this where you bring your lovers, prince?" Amora asked.

Loki laughed, and explained "When one changes shape, one develops some traits of that which they become. So if I were to turn into a horse, I might crave hay, or if I take the form of my brother, his abilities become mine. As a child I turned into him frequently when playing hiding games, and realised that as him, I am able to tell when a thunderstorm approaches. I have occasionally taken the form of one similar to yourself, a woman, and found the room I keep as a man to be problematic. First because its location, at the front of the palace, next to the other royal chambers, makes it difficult to convince my guests that I am just a distant cousin of the royal family. And second, my female form does not care much for austere surroundings. I had this room decorated to cater for her tastes."

"You keep your identity secret? I cannot imagine that Asgardian women would find bedding their prince problematic, if you are in a form that they admire."

Loki placed his hands around her hips and pulled her crotch to his. "It is not the women who find it a problem. It is the men." And with that, he brought his lips to hers, and slid his hands over her behind and under her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he moved effortlessly towards the large, plush bed. Placing her onto the sheets, he ran his hands up her inner thighs and the fabric of her dress melted away beneath his hands. Loki smiled, for it was not he that was undressing her. Lowering his mouth to her stomach, he used the tip of his tongue to lick all the way up to one of her breasts, where he twirled it over her nipple, sending shocks down her spine.

As he did this his own clothes faded away, and she felt him pressing into her thigh. She did nothing however, and allowed Loki to kiss and nibble at her chest and neck, moaning receptively at the most sensitive parts. When he traced his hand down from its resting place on her hip, and slid a finger between her lips, she exhaled sharply, but still did not move her own hands to his aching cock. Loki took her hand, and was about to place it around his erection, but Amora breathed "Stop, Loki..." and sat up slightly, running her hand through his long hair, letting it rest at the base of his neck. "You have shown me what you can do to a woman. Now, let me show you what _I_ can do to one."


	5. Lady Loki

_Wow._ _T__his was, without question the hardest thing I've ever written. I really hope you like it, but if you have any constructive criticism I'd love it hear it. I hope the use of his & her make sense. I felt a bit weird with this, but when I remembered that Loki fucked a horse I realised that he would have totally been up for this too, so if anyone else finds it kinda strange, don't! Have fun._

* * *

Amora looked down at Loki, who was lying between her legs with his face at the same height as her breasts. Her hand was still entwined in his hair, and she moved it slightly, playing with it gently. There was a short pause, not because Loki was hesitant, but simply because he was stunned. Then his face, looking up at hers, broke into a dangerous, mischievous and darkly arousing smile.

"What lady would you have me take the form of, Enchantress?" He asked. His voice was tinged with something close to joy. The last time he had become a woman had been on Midgard, and that encounter hadn't been particularly enjoyable (or lengthy). Amora ran her hand down from Loki's hair, over his shoulder, and traced her fingers over his chest and stomach.

"Simply you" she replied.

He began to change almost immediately. First his hair grew, thicker, longer, almost waist length, with a slight wave to it. Its weight made it fall into a side parting, covering most of Loki's changing face. Amora saw his nose shrink, and his lips darken, but his eyes were shrouded by his hair. Next she felt his hand, which had been resting again on her hip, shrink, the long fingers became thinner and the wrist more slender- she looked down and saw how his porcelain skin had become paler still, it had a pinkish blush to it, almost as if she could see how soft it was.

Loki had lowered his head slightly, hiding some of the more obvious changes with his long hair. However Amora felt his body, which had been lithe and hard, become soft, his hips, rather than bony, were yielding and curved. Her fascination could take it no longer, and she was about to lift Loki's chin with her hand, when Loki himself lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes.

Amora was taken aback by the beauty of Lady Loki's face. Sparkling eyes, larger than they had been, looked up at her through long black lashes, her dark, arched eyebrows framing them. Her features were delicate, and there was a faint pink blush on her pale cheeks. Amora tore her eyes away from Loki's, and looked down, but as she did so Loki pushed her flat on her back, and moved her legs so that she was sitting astride Amora, allowing her to take in every detail of this new body. Which is exactly what she did.

Loki's frame was much smaller, far less broad and although still tall, not towering as normal. Her waist was narrow, and her stomach was toned, but her hips were full and curving. Loki had elected not to give himself pubic hair, and Amora caught a glimpse of deep pink flesh suspended barely an inch away from her own tingling lips. Amora ran her hands up strong, powerful thighs, over the soft, rounded hips, and around Loki's small waist, her eyes following the path of her hands. At last they reached Loki's new breasts, which were large and full, with pink nipples protruding deliciously. Amora ran a gentle hand over one, feeling the hardness contrasting with her soft, supple breast, and heard a light, feminine gasp escape Loki's lips. Amora looked up at her, curiosity spiking again, and Loki, with a smile, asked "I trust you like what you see...and hear, Enchantress?" Her voice was much lighter, but it retained every bit of assertiveness, playfulness and character that befitted the God of Mischief.

Amora could barely find her tongue to respond. Loki's female form was powerful and womanly, and lying beneath her she was beginning to feel like a girl, rather than the dominant half of the pair that she had expected to be. Nonsense, she thought. Loki will moan beneath me before long, she knows nothing of my skills with women. Brushing off her doubts, she replied "Indeed, _my lady_, I am very well pleased." Amora sat up, and brought their lips together. Their kiss was different, softer, gentler, Loki's tongue more willing to yield to hers. Amora slid a hand around a thigh, and used it to pull Loki over, onto her back, without breaking their kiss, so that she was lying between the shape shifter's legs.

She ran both hands up Loki's thighs, over her hips, waist, breasts, to her shoulders. Her fingers danced down delicate arms and slender wrists, before taking both hands in her own, and bringing them up above Loki's head, stretching her body out across the bed. With her captive now powerless and restrained, Amora brought one of her thighs up between Loki's legs and began to press. The response was immediate, and strong; Amora did not know how arousing Loki found this state- the soft flesh and the feeling of wholeness that came with being filled by someone. Not to mention the increased power, duration and frequency of her climax- the way it made her body tremble inside and out. So when Amora pressed her thigh against Loki, she cried out and helplessly thrust her hips, grinding herself against the enchantress. Amora smiled in surprise at the reaction, and, encouraged, began to slide her hands down the length of Loki's outstretched body, resting on her round breasts and massaging them. When Loki cried out their kiss had broken, and now Amora attended to her neck, laying soft kisses, gentle nips and teasing licks all over the sensitive skin. Amora was not kneading Loki with her thigh hard enough to bring her anywhere near climax, rather Loki felt suspended in a state of agonising arousal, she tried to beg for more, but Amora moved her hands over diamond hard nipples, using her thumbs to play with them, while still massaging her breasts, and Loki forgot how to speak.

Being so unused to such a sensitive body, every stroke and kiss felt like electricity to Loki. When a lover ran their hands down his natural body it was good, but nothing close to the tingling sensations that came from being a woman. She moaned as one of Amora's hands left her breast, and slid, palm flat against her body, down to where she was utterly desperate to be touched. Amora hesitated, resting her hand over Loki's pubic bone, not out of uncertainty, but because at the exact moment that she slid her middle finger between Loki's lips, she also brought her mouth to one of her nipples and began to tease and suck it. Loki moaned and arched her back- her hands twisted and grabbed at the deep blue sheets, and Amora began stroking up and down, barely touching anything of importance but bringing more sensitivity to the entire area than Loki could ever have imagined.

At last, Amora stopped her teasing. She looked up at Loki, whose blue eyes were half closed in ecstasy and her red lips parted in desire, and apprehension. Without breaking their eye contact, Amora pushed two fingers inside Loki, and ran her thumb up to circle around her aching clit. Her eyes closed and her head fell back, but Amora commanded, "No. Look at me, _princess_. Watch."

With a quiet moan of pleasure Loki opened her eyes again, and Amora lowered her head to the other nipple, careful to twist her body in such a way that Loki could see her licking, teasing tongue, and her hand moving between her legs. The sight was too much for Loki, whose muscles tightened around Amora's quick fingers, her hips thrust forward, forcing her clit harder onto the thumb, and she cried out as the long awaited orgasm tore through her entire body.

Amora slowed the rate at which she was fucking Loki, gently easing her thumb from her clit. While she did not stop, by the time Loki had regained her ability to speak, Amora was barely touching her.

"That was..." Loki attempted, somewhat lost for words. Amora smiled, and, lying beside Loki, took her into a one armed embrace.

"You make a spectacular woman, Loki" she said, nuzzling into the other woman's neck, gently kissing it. "But I am not yet finished."

Loki exhaled as Amora laid a kiss on a particularly sensitive spot. Her fingers were no longer moving but were still inside Loki, and as Amora began to kiss down over her chest, breasts and stomach, she started to gently fuck Loki again. When she reached Loki's clit she softly kissed it for a while, allowing arousal to come back, allowing the oversensitivity to be replaced with need. It did not take long before Loki was helplessly writhing beneath her, hips circling and bucking and her breath coming in short pants. Amora's fingers sped up, and a third joined the other two. Her tongue now circled over Loki's clit, twisting, alternating betweem flat and pointed, until she established that Loki preferred it pointed and fast, which she repeated, over and over. Amora looked up at Loki, whose back was arched, one hand in her long black hair, and the other running her thumb over her deep pink nipple. With an animal-like cry, Loki, her body jerking sharply, came again, spectacularly and intensely.

Immediately after, Amora brought a shaking Loki into her arms, and laid a kiss on her porcelain forehead. A vulnerable Loki wrapped an arm around Amora's waist, and they lay there together for some time.


	6. Frostbitten

_I'm having way too much fun with shape shifter Loki. More soon! Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, I'm really glad people are enjoying this._

* * *

Amora and Loki had fallen asleep, but were woken by the cool morning light pouring into the room. Loki thought, in a dreamy haze, that it had probably only been an hour from their meeting on the balcony, to his falling asleep in her arms and it was still very early. He looked across to see that Amora's eyes were still closed, and he swiftly changed back into his male form. The transformation between genders was a strange looking one, and he would rather hide it, even from those who were comfortable with the idea. Even those who were _more _than comfortable with it.

Sensing a change, Amora opened her eyes. "Good morning, my lord" she laughed sleepily, noting the transformation, and stretched, moving away from him slightly. Loki smiled in return, but inside he was beginning to feel uneasy. It was strange, he thought, to be fucked by a woman. Lying in her arms asleep, like he really was a woman, left him feeling confused. How was he to behave with her now? Who would sit in whose lap? He laughed at himself. Such thoughts never occurred to him during any of his more exotic experiences as a shape shifter, why should the conventions of those he lived with natively matter to him? If Amora wanted to fuck him as half man, half woman, as a weak human, even in the shape of Odin himself, what difference did it make to the way he felt and behaved? He would go with instinct, and if his female form wanted to cling to his lover, to be held by her, then so be it. His male form didn't, and his male form wouldn't.

Amora noticed that Loki's mind was far away, and attempting to engage him, asked "Does your change require concentration? Do you change back when you sleep?"

"No nothing like that. I simply changed before you woke, it can be a disconcerting sight"

"I would be curious to see it"

"I do not doubt it"

She smiled, and stretched out again, pushing the drowsiness from her body. Loki took the opportunity to reach out and pull her close to him, and push her golden hair out of her face. They kissed, slowly and lazily, side by side. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong, big hand stroking from her hip to her waist, the other entwined in her hair, holding her face close to his. Neither had woken up properly yet, and after a while their kissing faded into a hug, which then faded into Amora lying contentedly next to him again. She pushed some of his hair out of his face, and picked up where their conversation was cut short.

"Truly though, I did wonder if you might change back while you were...focussing on other things. I thought perhaps great distractions might make your magic fail...like when you threw that spell at me, remember?" she said with a grin. "...It is a great skill" Amora added, noting that Loki's face had become serious. She wondered what she had said.

Loki had indeed become very serious. Amora had forgotten what Loki's talent was most often used to conceal. Assuming that it was in the forefront of most people's minds had caused many problems, not least his devastating actions towards more than one world. He knew he should just agree, and change the subject, but his silence had been too long, and his look too grave. Amora appeared very concerned, he would have to explain.

"It is no great skill. For the most part it is purely instinct. You have forgotten what I use it for most often. Indeed, what I use it for always. What I have used it for since the day that I became my father's son, and a prince of Asgard." Loki had moved onto his back, looking straight up at the blue canopy ceiling.

There was a pause, during which time Amora cursed her sleepy forgetfulness, and tried to think of a way to prove just how little she cared about Loki's origins. She had thought her jest during their first encounter might have shown it- to joke about it was to show that it mattered not. Evidently it mattered so much to him that he did not see it this way. Then she thought of something.

Amora shuffled over to him, and laid her head, and a hand, on his pale chest. Loki's arm unconsciously curled around her shoulders, holding her close. "Show me" she said.

There was a very long pause. Amora dared not look at him, instantly worrying that she had broken one boundary too many. As her ear was pressed against his chest, she could feel how fast his heart was beating, but she could not work out which of many possible reactions he would have. He could be angry, he could be upset, insulted, panicked. Or, she hardly dared to think, willing, but nervous.

Amora began move away from him, an apology for going too far already on her lips, when Loki's arm locked, holding her to him. She looked up, and saw that he had turned his face away, towards the window. He blinked, and Amora gasped as his eyes re-opened, burning bright red. She swallowed, realising that, for all the stories about frost giants in children's tales, the invasion of the Palace, Thor's stories of his own invasion of Jotunheim, she had never seen one, and was unsure of exactly how they looked. They were not something one traditionally painted pictures of. Forcing these thoughts from her head, she focussed on Loki. Ridges were forming on his face, very slowly. A half moon made of two lines rose on his forehead, but they took so long Amora did not notice them until they were already there. His past changes happened so fast, she thought, why does he find this so hard?

Looking into his eyes answered her question. Loki was terrified, she realised, and undoubtedly regretting his decision to expose himself in such a way. Trying to force himself to change into the thing he hated most about himself, the root of every ounce of pain he had ever felt, all the fear, self loathing, and anger, was just too much for Loki to push away. His eyes closed and his jaw clenched with focus.

Loki was jolted from this concentration and sadness by Amora reaching across his body to his free hand, lying by his side. Taking it in hers, she squeezed, and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. She smiled warmly at him, and gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. Loki realised how foolish it was to assume she would care- this was the woman who humiliated him in front of the queen for fun, who walked with her head held high, into the company of people who had listened to her screaming climax- she cared nothing for what others thought of her, why would she care about his true identity, monstrous though it may be? He exhaled, calming down, and the change came quickly.

First the rest of the ridges and markings on his body appeared, as if some invisible artist was painting them. Two curving, raised lines on his arms grew like vines from the top of his biceps, twisting down to his wrists, and looking further down, she saw the same happening on his legs. They grew around his hips, around his shoulders, up to his neck, and when Amora looked back at his face she saw lines framing his eyebrows, and two on either side of his face, curving over his high cheekbones. From these ridges, the colour began to spread, and Loki exhaled again, shutting his eyes in resignation to the fact that it was happening. In seconds, his body was a rich, royal blue. Amora barely breathed as she let go of his noticeably cooler hand, and touched his body with light fingers.

She sat up, and took in the changes with eager eyes. Loki's face was still turned resolutely away from her. Amora traced the ridges on his arm with her fingers, following them up to his shoulders. When Amora reached his face she held him by the jaw and made him turn towards her. He opened his brilliant red eyes, and looked into hers as she simply breathed "Loki..." before kissing him passionately, desperate to express how utterly magnificent she found him.


	7. Jötunn

As their kiss had been different when Loki was a woman, so it was in this form too. Everything about Loki was cooler and harder than it had been before, from his muscles to the grasp he now had on Amora's arms as they kissed. His tongue was utterly dominant, exploring her mouth far more forcefully than Amora was used to. She began to pull away slightly in surprise, and Loki broke their kiss, to say:

"It would befit us both to remember that I have only taken this form twice...I have no idea how it will affect me, what my instincts will be, or how my temperament will change." He let go of her arms, and looked down at his hands, spreading the fingers and turning them to look at his palms. He looked back into Amora's eyes, and continued. "The only reason I know you will not burn at my touch is that Odin told me that I changed _in _his arms when he took me. I do not know myself in this state."

"I daresay there was a time when you knew nothing of yourself in any state, man, woman or beast" Amora replied, not taking him seriously. Loki was immediately irked, and got up from the bed.

"None of those states are who I truly am, and none of them are that of a _monster_!" His words were spat as if she was stupid, and Loki strode to the window, folding his arms, breathing heavily. Anger was coursing through him at a terrifying intensity, which worried him greatly. He looked out of the window until his heartbeat had slowed, and turned to face Amora again. "Do you see now?"

Amora was not oblivious to the danger that Loki's form posed to her. She understood that changing his body meant changing the way he was made up, changing part of who he was. There would always be more Loki than horse, frost giant, woman or bird, but the influence of the things he became was undeniable. The fact was, however, that Amora did not care. Admiration and confusion were flooding through her mind; she wanted him so, so much but couldn't understand why, or what it was. When she asked him to change this was not what she had expected to happen. Perhaps it was the anger, the danger, and the raw power she felt in his kiss. His cold, rock hard body was certainly a contrast to the soft, warm and gentle Loki of earlier that morning. Maybe it was just that she wanted him so badly that any and every form it was possible to have him in, she was desperate for.

"Come here" she replied. She was looking right into his blazing eyes as she spoke, and did not look away as she climbed over the sheets, onto all fours, her hands at the foot of the bed. "Come here, Loki. If you destroy me like you really are a jötunn, then all the better, _for that is what I want._"

In what seemed like a second, Loki crossed the room, and with one long stride, stepped onto the sofa at the end of the bed. He placed one foot on the end of the bed as he leaned down and grasped Amora by the neck with his cold, dark hand. His grip was not crushing, but it was strong enough to pull her over onto her back with his next step. He let go and she fell, onto gold embroidered blue cushions. He was on top of her, kissing her roughly and forcefully, before she even had a chance to take a breath. Loki was pushing his body against hers so hard that she was barely even able to take in air through her nose, and her senses became confused- she was freezing because of his body, but suffocating at the same time. Perhaps this was what it was like to drown she thought, but then the bright sunshine from the window simply added to her sensory overload.

When Loki moved his body away slightly, allowing her to take a deep breath, he pushed two of his fingers inside her and began to forcefully circle them, touching every part of her he could reach. The feeling of air filling her lungs and blood rushing to her head, as well as everywhere else, whilst Loki was brutally forcing pleasure from her made her cry out with a broken, animal noise.

Loki had been looking down, focussing on what he was doing to her, but his head snapped up and his red eyes, for a moment, looked filled with concern. Had he let himself go too far? Amora hadn't even noticed his worry, her eyes were closed, her head was thrown back and she was pushing her hips down, desperate for more of what his twisting fingers were doing to her.

Loki pulled his fingers from her, and, reaching around to the back of her head, grabbed her by the base of her hair, and knelt up. His cock was hard, but as he forced Amora's willing mouth down onto it, she felt it pulse and grow against her tongue. Loki had absolute control of how deep and how fast he fucked her mouth, and she chocked a couple of times when he forced her head down particularly roughly. She sucked and swallowed until he was deep in her throat, massaging him with her tongue. Looking up she met his piercing eyes looking down at her, his mouth slightly open, and his hair falling out of place. She would have smiled if she could at his dishevelled appearance, noting that even when he was violently dominating her, she could still control how much pleasure he felt.

As if he had read her mind, Loki pulled her away, and, twisting her hair to make her turn around, he threw her face down onto the sheets. He grabbed hold of both her hips, roughly spread her legs apart with his knee, and pushed himself inside her, at the same time pulling her hips towards him. They both inhaled sharply at the contact of such sensitive skin- although Loki had noticed it with her mouth, and when he was fingering her, such things could not prepare him for the intense heat that was now surrounding him. Amora had wondered if the feeling of his cold body inside her would be unbearable, but now she found it to be just the opposite. It was like the way one's skin becomes sensitive after swimming in cold water- except this skin was already incredibly sensitive. Not only this but the difference in temperature meant she could more easily feel every inch of him inside her, how he filled her, and how roughly he was fucking her.

She moaned again and again, with each thrust, as Loki's fast, violent rhythm continued, hitting spots inside her that exploded with pleasure. He had one hand on the bed to steady himself now, but the other was digging painfully into her hip, holding her beneath him. Loki leant forward, lowering himself so that his face was level with the back of her neck. He nuzzled Amora for a second, and then softly traced his lips across her collarbone. Then all gentleness was gone, and he bit down, hard, making Amora cry out in pain and shock. He bit again, a little way down her shoulder blade, but this time it was a softer nip, almost playful. Then he pushed himself back up, and resumed the fast, angry rhythm he'd had before.

Loki was beginning to make small noises every time he thrust into her. He slowed down, and began to pull himself further out each time, until he was no longer inside her. He took hold of one of her calf muscles, and pulled her leg around in front of him, turning her roughly so she was on her back. Moving between her legs once more, he grabbed both of Amora's ankles, and lifted one leg over each of his shoulders, looking into her eyes as he did so with a wicked grin. They both knew that this would hurt, he was too big to fuck her in this position, but they both also knew that it _was_ going to happen. He positioned himself, and placed a hand around each of Amora's thighs.

Loki began mercifully slowly, long thrusts which went from base to head and back again. From now until his climax, he would not break his eye contact with Amora, exposing every expression and feeling that either one of them had. He began to speed up, and as he did so his grasp on her thighs tightened. She moaned quietly, feeling him deep within her. He had been kneeling up, but now as his fucking got harder and rougher, he dropped down, holding himself above her with his hands. Amora cried out as he forced himself even deeper inside her, and the sounds of her moans and cried mingled with the sound of their skin hitting together as he forced his entire length inside her with each push. She was utterly helpless, folded in half beneath him. Loki's thrusts became shorter and faster, and his breaths came in quick pants. His eyebrows rose and a crease formed between them, but still his burning eyes did not leave Amora's. His lips were slightly parted, and with each ragged breath he made a small noise as his orgasm approached.

Amora's hands were twisted fists in the sheets, but as he got closer to the edge she placed a warm palm on the side of his face. Loki leaned into her touch, with a short cry and one last powerful thrust, his eyes closed, and he came.


	8. The Inn

_Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, there isn't much in it but there's definitely more to come._

* * *

Loki collapsed by her side, utterly breathless. He was sweating profusely, his hair falling in strands around his face, dripping. Amora reached out to touch his cheek, and between breaths he said:

"Perhaps this form would be better suited to the long nights of winter...a warm spring morning is hardly its natural habitat"

"Did you not enjoy yourself?" Amora teased him, and as he pushed his hair out of his face he smiled and said:

"What do you think?"

Amora closed her eyes as Loki leant over to kiss her, and felt unexpected warmth against her lips. Opening her eyes, Amora pulled away, to take in Loki's pale, white skin and blue eyes. Strangely, she felt a little disappointed that it was over, the unbridled power and lack of restraint gone. Loki, guessing the nature of her thoughts said "Your appetite for cruelty and violence is staggering"

"You speak as if we have done wrong. How can it be so when both parties are willing?"

"It is not that I think it wrong, I simply never expected to find a lover with tastes so similar to my own."

Amora had swept her long hair over her far shoulder, allowing Loki to see her shoulder and neck uncovered. He was lying on the same side he had bitten earlier, and as he spoke he looked down at the deep teeth marks he had left. He smiled darkly and laid a gentle kiss on the area; looking up at Amora he did so. She smiled back, and said:

"Indeed it goes without saying...we are quite similar." And mockingly laughed, "A perfect match"

Loki laughed too, but then they both paused. It would be easy to see their similarities as grounds for something more than a few casual encounters. Though to think that would be to ignore the nature of the qualities they shared. They were manipulative, sly, devious, merciless, the list could go on, but the fact was that the only qualities they shared were the ones most of the people around them would rather they didn't have. There was a brief, awkward silence before Loki sat up and said uncomfortably, "We could never trust one another" attempting to clear the air of the idea that had been forming at the back of both of their minds.

Amora knew he was right, and was frustrated. It was her lovers that could not trust her, and never the other way around. They fell under her spell, became her willing slaves, they never betrayed her or spoke against her, and she used them in any way she saw fit. With Loki this was impossible, he was her equal, and it was more likely that _she _would become the willing slave.

Silence again. Amora tried to find the courage to say what she wanted to say, and unbeknownst to her, Loki was trying to do the exact same thing. Eventually he spoke. "We could try, of course." As Amora's face broke into a warm smile, he followed suit, and he bent down to kiss her.

After a while their hunger got the better of them, and they walked through the Palace towards the great hall, where a very late breakfast was served to the guests of the night before. As they approached the room, Loki slipped his arm around Amora's waist.

* * *

Amora sipped her cup of wine slowly, and surveyed the dimly lit inn she was sitting in. It was down a dark, dingy little street, and was not particularly reputable. Before she and Loki had decided to try and form some sort of relationship with one another, this had been one of her favourite places to visit. She never had to pay for the expensive drinks she liked, nor was there ever any shortage of big, strong men lavishing her with attention. Not only that, but the other women who frequented the inn hated her because whenever she walked in all the men lost interest in them. Naturally, Amora thought this was hilarious, and it greatly added to her enjoyment.

She and Loki had been together for several months, and had gotten on exceedingly well. Their experimental sex life had kept them both amused for a long time. Recently, however, they had both become bored. Amora did not know exactly why, but suspected that because deceit, lies and betrayal came so naturally to them both, they were simply not cut out for such relationships. Essentially, that was why she was here.

A man caught her eye. He was sitting alone, and dressed unusually, in a tight top with a shirt over it, quite clearly Midgardian clothing, she thought to herself. Even his blonde hair, cut very short at the back, and only slightly longer on top, was a style distinctive of Midgard. Amora wondered if he was human, and what he could possibly be doing in such a place. As she looked, she noticed his muscles, clearly defined through the two layers or clothing, almost as big as Thor's. His attractive pink lips and bright blue eyes wore a deeply sad expression, so sad in fact that Amora felt for him even without even so much as making eye contact.

As she watched, the man looked into his cup of ale with long suffering disappointment, and drained it. He put the cup back down on the table, and looked up, surveying the rest of the inn as Amora had done earlier. He eventually reached Amora's table, and their eyes met. She looked down, feigning shyness. When she looked back up again, he was still staring at her, and a slight smile crossed his sad face. He motioned with his cup, and she nodded.

Amora smoothed her clothes and hair as the man approached the innkeeper. Butterflies were forming in her stomach- it had been some time since she had done anything like this. Though by the time he reached her table with a fresh cup of wine and one of ale, her nerves had turned into a more familiar excitement.

"Thank you" she said, taking a sip of the wine.

"My pleasure, miss. I'm Steve"

"Amora. Are you a human, Steve?" Amora's curiosity had no time for small talk.

"I am. I, er...I know Prince Thor, he invited me to visit, after helping him with a...problem. I'm sure you've heard about that."

Amora tried to hide her disappointment at this. Thor had been surprisingly pleased about her relationship with Loki, and if this man knew him then he'd be sure to tell Thor about their meeting.

"Indeed I had heard" she replied "But may I ask why then you are here, drinking alone, instead of enjoying the wonders of the Palace?"

Steve's jaw clenched and his expression was closed. "We fell out... I'm going back to earth in the morning."

Perfect, Amora thought. There was no way Steve would tell Thor, even if he had the time to. She expected this night to work out _very _well.

"Oh, my dear I am sorry for that. What did you disagree about?" She leaned in towards him, twirling a strand of hair between two fingers.

"I just didn't like the way the whole situation was handled. You know, with Loki. He basically got away with what he did to earth and I don't think that's ok."

Amora was unsure of how to handle this. She felt a sudden desire to defend Loki, but on the other hand, this Steve was incredibly attractive. Loki would never know, but still she found herself replying, "Loki was in pain, great pain. But yes, I see that you might disagree over that." The fingers that had been playing with her hair now came to rest on Steve's large, strong hand. "Let us not dwell on such sad things"

Amora smiled mischievously at him.


	9. Liar

_Sorry this took a bit longer, I've been working a lot lately. I hope me going down the 'dark side of the character' route doesn't annoy anyone. In fairness they give me a lot to work with..._

* * *

As Amora's fingers played over Steve's hand, they flirted and laughed, but all the while there was a look of sadness behind his eyes, sadness more resilient than the kind that comes from a falling out with a friend. Amora wondered what hardship he had suffered to wear such a look, though of course she would never ask. To be so deeply sad required a grievous transgression or a great, great loss. Neither of which were suitable subjects for a night like the one Amora hoped would unfold. Distraction, then, would be her method.

She asked him how he liked Asgard, where he had been, where he was from. A risky move, the last one, but her questions led him to talk about the things that made him happy and it seemed to distract him. As the evening wore on their heads drew closer, and as he spoke Steve's other hand began to occasionally, purposefully touch Amora's knee. She took this signal as an opportunity to make a very suggestive joke, and they both paused, looking into one another's eyes, before crashing into a deep, passionate kiss.

Steve was gentle, his tongue was dominant but soft as it explored her mouth, and his large hands and enormous frame made her feel tiny in his arms. Though not as big as Thor, Steve felt a thousand times safer. Amora broke their kiss and rose from the table, taking his hand.

* * *

It was not long before they all but fell through the door to Amora's bedchamber, entwined in each other's arms, locked in a deep kiss. There were a few steps leading down to her bed, so as they made their way down, Steve looked around her room. Everything was white, and there were mirrors everywhere. It was a calming space, and Amora watched as his eyes moved to her bed, and he spoke for the first time since they started to kiss.

"A mirror...there?"

Amora was amused. Her lovers always used to get intimidated by what adorned the head of her bed. But they all enjoyed it immensely after a while. Loki on the other hand, saw its appeal immediately. He would threateningly warn her to open her eyes whenever they closed in ecstasy, making her look into his while he forcefully thrust into her from behind. Or he would use it to watch her body as she sat astride him, facing away. Sometimes he would make her look at herself in the mirror with his cock halfway down her throat, watching it plunge into her eager mouth.

Forcing herself out of her reverie, and brushing away the sadness that came with such memories of the man she was about to betray, she laughed and simply said, "Trust me" before pulling him down into another kiss. They collapsed onto the bed, and Amora began to remove his clothes the ordinary way. He didn't look like the type to enjoy her magic tricks. Pulling his top over his head, she marvelled at his marble-like figure, so incredibly warm to touch, yet pale and smooth. He pulled away her skin tight clothes with surprising ease, and began kissing her neck. His hands ran over her hips, up her waist, and softly massaged her breasts, but Amora was tense. Perhaps they shouldn't have come back here, the memory, even the smell of Loki was still here, still fresh. She knew what she needed though, and it was not a long, slow lovemaking session. She needed a fuck.

Amora took Steve's hand in hers and guided it between her legs, taking hold of two fingers and pulling them inside herself straight away. With her now free hand she grasped the base of his cock, and slowly stroked its length. Amora ran her hand over the head with speed, she wanted him inside her, now. His constant attention to her neck was making her desperate, and so she put her free hand under his chin, making him raise his face to hers. "I want you, _now_" she breathed, and Steve reacted immediately, pulling his fingers from her and moving his body so that he was between her spread legs. Amora's hand, still wrapped around his cock, pulled him all the way inside, and they both gasped in pleasure.

As Steve pushed into her with long gentle thrusts, face close to hers, his curiosity seemed to get the better of him, and he looked up at the mirror behind Amora's head. His mouth fell open, and Amora knew exactly what he had seen. Such slow, extended stokes, from base to the very tip, made for incredible viewing in the mirror. His face darkened in pleasure as he watched his cock disappear inside Amora. Watching this, desire took over and his thrusts became harder and faster. He looked back down into Amora's face, and quickly pulled out of her, hand curling around one of her ankles. He brought her leg over, flipping her onto her stomach, and pulled her hips up so that she was on all fours.

Amora made a small noise of pleasure- they _always _learned to enjoy the mirror. And now so could she. Steve pushed himself back inside her, and Amora smiled and moaned in pleasure. She looked up, into his face, and he dug his fingers hard into her hips. His thrusts were much rougher now, quite unlike the gentle, almost tender ones of before. These changes though, went unnoticed by Amora, who was focussing on what she saw in the mirror. Something much more significant.

Steve's short blonde hair was growing long, and turning black.


	10. Seductress

_So so sorry for taking this long! I had one hell of a summer and I mean hell in the literal sense. It involved, shock horror, NO internet. And a dissertation. But lets not dwell on that. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! (And hope I haven't lost my touch- reviews very much appreciated as its been a while since I wrote anything that wasn't factual and boring)_

* * *

Amora cried out quietly and jerked forward, attempting to get away from the changing figure. But Loki dug his fingers into her hips even harder, forcing her back and holding her in place. She watched him change in the mirror, small gasps forced from her with every violent thrust. His eyes were dangerous, and he held contact with hers as he fucked her, his glare so threatening that Amora, for the first time, felt genuinely afraid. This was not her usual coy teasing; she wasn't testing how far she could push him and his anger like she so often did. They loved each other, and she betrayed him. He'd killed for less.

Loki's transformation was complete, and his breathing was ragged. He was close, Amora could tell, though she could hardly believe he was actually going to finish after revealing himself to her. After she tried to get away. After she started to cry. Breaking their eye contact she looked down, allowing her hair to obscure her face, and her tears, tears of what she was unsure, to fall on the white sheets. Almost immediately though, she felt Loki carelessly and roughly pulling a handful of her long hair backwards, forcing her face back up, to look into his hurt, betrayed and terrifying eyes. She murmured in pain, but he didn't hear, as his eyes fluttered shut and he silently, almost expressionlessly came. He let go of his hold on her hip, and untangled his fingers from her hair, before falling back breathlessly against the foot of Amora's bed. Amora turned over, and feeling exposed, vulnerable and threatened, covered herself up by climbing under her sheets.

Loki did not look at her for a long time. For a while he focussed on his feet, and then the ceiling. Then a particular spot on her spotless bedspread. She could hear wind blowing the trees outside her window in the silence. Unsure of where to look she chose a spot on her bed near his. After what seemed to be an eternity of fearing for her life, he finally spoke.

"I...I am sorry. For that. Please, I..." she was taken aback by the meek, embarrassed apology. Loki may have tricked her but it was she that had been unfaithful. And Loki had certainly never apologised for tricking anyone before, at least not so honestly. He noticed her confusion and continued, "I have done many terrible things Amora, but fucking someone I love while they cry in fear is not one of them. I should have stopped."

"Loki please, I-" Amora began, but she was cut off.

"Amora do not plead with me, I am not going to hurt you. Does it look like I want to hurt you?" he gestured to his completely naked form, still leaning, slightly curled up against the end of her bed. She smiled briefly, though still concerned. Loki looked back down at his feet, and exhaled, shifting uncomfortably.

"I will not lie to you about this. I am very good at hurting those I love, and those that love me, as you know. But I hurt you much more than you think I have, and I do not want you to think that when I tell you that we can no longer be together, it is just because of you."

Amora was utterly confused. She had assumed, naturally, that this was the end of their attempt at a relationship, about as doomed to fail as a relationship could be, but she was not prepared for this.

"My tricking you tonight began, not as I assume you think when I transformed into my disguise and went to the inn. In fact I had no idea you would be there. My tricking you began only when I saw that you were there. I had, in fact, been intending to find a stranger to spend the night with. Just like you."

There was another long pause, but eventually, to Loki's surprise, Amora smiled sadly.

"A relationship between a seductress and a liar" she said, "what were we expecting?" Loki too smiled half-heartedly. They were both genuinely sad that their attempt had failed, that they were, in essence, incapable of committing to one another. Perhaps to anyone. "Perfect for one another, and perfectly incompatible as a result" Amora murmured, mostly to herself. It had been something she thought often when their relationship began, and clearly she'd been right.

Loki frowned, and leaned forwards towards her. "But why? We are perfectly suited, we love each other, I _cannot_ think of an adjective to describe how good our sex is, so _what _is wrong with us?"

Amora reached for Loki's hands and took them in hers. "I think, Loki, that it is us. You are so good at lying that Odin made you the god of it. And I...well, before you I built my life on exploiting and using men. Frankly I am surprised we lasted this long, my love"

Loki sighed, moving his hands so that they were holding Amora's, and squeezed gently. "We shouldn't see one another for a while, I think. We should have time to become accustomed to being alone" he said quietly, almost as if he hoped she wouldn't hear.

"Of course" Amora replied, "Though I see no reason why we should not get along, after a time, do you?"

"Not at all" Loki smiled.


	11. Boys

_I have no idea where this came from, or what you'll make of it. Seems appropriate to take a little break from Loki and Amora since they're taking a break from each other at least. Anyway, hope you enjoy, more coming VERY soon!_

* * *

Mjolnir shot away from Thor and reached Loki in the blink of an eye. Or rather, it would have if Loki had still been standing where he had been when Thor had made his attack. Loki reappeared a few feet behind his brother, and called out in a light hearted tone:

"Not quick enough!"

They were in high spirits; standing in a large clearing several miles into the forest that bordered the city. This clearing had been made by Odin when they were boys, for them to learn to fight, and they had not returned here in a very long time. The nine realms had been relatively quiet in the months following Amora and Loki's parting, which had left both princes somewhat wanting for entertainment. Thor had suggested that they use the time to develop skills that needed work- specifically his speed, and Loki's strength. It was Loki that had the idea to return to this deeply sentimental place, untouched since long before their journey to Jotunheim. As they worked together, trying to improve Thor's speed by having him attempt to hit Loki with mjolnir, their thoughts both turned to the first day Odin brought them here.

* * *

Having a vague idea, from observing their childish adventures, Odin had brought weapons he thought might suit his son's individual talents. Noting Loki's speed, and, at least compared to his brother, his lack of strength, Odin gave him a bow and arrow. Sending him to one side of the clearing to practice with a target, he brought out a heavy, child-sized broad sword, and presented it to Thor. Odin thought a sword would help his son develop better habits than learning to throw a normal hammer around. Mjolnir would be nothing like a normal hammer anyway.

Bringing out a sword of his own, Odin proceeded to teach Thor to fight. He picked it up quickly, and before long had managed to turn their duel to his advantage. Odin laughed in delight and pride, and the sound carried all the way across the clearing. It was cut short, however, by a sharp, loud noise, of fabric tearing and wood splintering. Both Thor and Odin's heads snapped towards where Loki was standing, his bow tossed away, and the arrows littering the ground. A glance at the target, solid wood covered by a canvas painted with circles of varying sizes, left Odin confused. There was a large hole going right through the centre. His younger, apparently weaker son looked sheepish. Walking over to examine the damage, Odin found an arrow, the end snapped off, lying on the ground with the red fabric from the centre of the canvas wrapped around its nose.

Loki had practiced with the bow patiently enough while his father and brother fought together. It hadn't been a challenge for him- in fact he had quickly become frustrated by its ease. He watched Odin and Thor, trying to pull his father's attention away by making patterns in the canvas target. It hadn't worked, and Loki began to feel forgotten. Angry, he picked up an arrow and hurled it with all his strength towards the target. To his surprise, it hit, and when he went to retrieve it, found that the entire arrowhead was embedded in the wood. He reasoned that the feathered end probably slowed it down, and curious as to what he could do with a more streamlined projectile, went back and snapped another arrow in half. It was as he took aim with his modified arrowhead, that Odin's laugh, full of fatherly warmth and sentiment, reached his ears.

Picking up the arrow, Odin walked back to where Loki was staring at his shoes, and Thor was looking confused. When he caught site of the arrow, clarity and an excited smile broke out across Thor's face.

"Loki! You threw that tiny arrow through wood that thick?! Amazing!"

Loki smiled back, but he still looked worried. He thought Odin would be angry at him for breaking the target. Though, as it turned out, Odin was worried about something far more serious, and ultimately ridiculous, as all three men would think when they looked back on this first lesson.

Odin bent to his son's height, and asked; "Loki, how did you do that? This arrow is made of wood not a quarter as thick as that target board."

"I threw it, father" Loki mumbled.

"Is that true Loki? Are you sure there was nothing else, perhaps, _helping _the arrow along its path?" Noting the confused look on his son's face, he explained, "Did you use magic, Loki? Did someone teach you a way of doing things like this, using your mind?"

"I'm sorry father, I do not understand. I just threw it. No one taught me anything"

Odin, realising his mistake, wiped the worry from his face, and smiled warmly.

"Never mind, my son. It looks as though we have discovered quite a skill of yours!"

The next training session they had, Odin presented Loki with a box. Inside were four throwing knives, with blades the colour of flint. He attended to both Thor and Loki this time, but the seed of curiosity had already been sown in Loki's bright mind. Magic was everywhere in Asgard, of course, but dedicated, specialised sorcery was a different matter. And Odin's mistrust of his young son -a foolish mistake that made perfect sense to the son now grown- would lead the young boy down paths that would prove both disastrous, and deadly.


	12. Girls

_Told you it would be soon! _

* * *

The two young princes trained often, sometimes with their father, sometimes with teachers, but mostly just together. They soon began to draw attention from other Asgardian children, and many of them would sit in the tall trees surrounding the clearing to watch. Thor enjoyed this audience immensely, and would try to get the other boys to come down and practice with them. Loki on the other hand hated it, feeling that most of the children watching them were only there to witness Thor's brilliant skill in just about every fighting technique that existed. Worst of all though, was that most of their audience consisted of girls, who would giggle and whisper in horribly off-putting ways.

It would be several years before Thor could convince anyone to train with them- with skills far beyond their age the other Asgardian boys were secretly scared of the brothers. But one day, when Thor was shouting something up into the trees about needing a new adversary, a small figure jumped down from a high branch, and approached them. Both boys were somewhat unsettled by this development, for it was not one of their friends, but a girl, with blonde hair that fell past her waist and shone in the sun. She smiled at their confusion, and said to Thor "Do not look so put out! It is not only boys that can fight, you know. But I do not wish to train with you." She turned to Loki, and, gesturing to the throwing knife that was still in his hand, asked "How do you use those? Will you show me?"

In the months that followed, Sif trained with them often, and Loki did indeed teach her to use his knives. After that they practiced evasion, first by throwing a set of blunted knives at each other, and then moving on to the real thing. They played and explored together in the city as well, and Loki, who had at first been desperately shy around her, began to talk, to open up to her. He confided in her about his jealousy of the adoration Thor received everywhere he went, about Odin's perpetual disdain for his endeavours, even confided in her his developing fascination with magic. They became close friends, but after a while whatever it was that had sparked her interest in fighting gave way to the attraction of joining the other girls during their training sessions, watching and giggling as the boys fought.

Now though, Loki felt at ease, and even enjoyed being under their watchful eyes, as he knew at least one of them wouldn't be mocking him. At least he did, until the day that he and Odin had a particularly nasty argument about a book Loki had been caught reading. The book was about dark magic, and no amount of pleading innocent curiosity could calm Odin's fury. Loki had run away from his father, and looked high and low for Sif, every hiding place and favourite spot they had. Failing at that, he searched instead for Thor, who wouldn't understand, but would do his best to make his brother feel better. Again though, Thor proved impossible to find. Loki had one last place to look, but was beginning to weight up the likeliness of his mother taking his side were he to return home instead.

Climbing down a rocky outcrop next to the bifrost, Loki wondered, if his brother really was in their favourite and most dangerous hiding place, what could have possibly brought him there. Neither could quite remember how they found it, this cave under the rainbow bridge. To reach it one had to climb down a steep, rocky incline, onto a tiny ledge, swing underneath it, grab another rock for support, and without falling into the rough waters below, push upwards into the cave.

He proceeded cautiously down the damp and slippery rocks, and was about to push himself up, but stopped dead when he caught site of the inside of the cave. Thor was indeed there, and so was Sif. Sitting next to one another, Loki saw that they were holding hands. A burning, sick feeling spread from his stomach through his whole body. As he watched them slowly, shyly move their heads together, he pushed backwards, contorting himself back up onto the ledge to avoid witnessing their kiss, before running back to the palace and sneaking in through a secret entrance to avoid his father.

Loki stood still in the dark silence, a shaft of moonlight reflecting off the knife in his hand. It was lucky, he thought, that his father hadn't caught him with that book until after he gleaned several methods of concealment from it. Sneaking into Sif's bedchamber had, as a result, been easy.

Although now, as he looked at Sif's beautiful hair lying in locks all over her bed, Loki noted that the sick feeling from earlier had not gone away. Revenge was attractive, that was certain. But he wasn't sure he felt any better, and was certain he'd be found out. Who else could it have been? Even his own father would suspect him immediately. He resolved to fix his impulsive decision, to find a way. Perhaps if he did it quickly enough Sif would forgive him.

* * *

"You're not concentrating!" Thor laughed, as mjolnir collided solidly with Loki's chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Coughing, Loki laughed too, and replied between winded breaths;

"Apologies, brother- I thought it might be good for your pride to allow you to hit me for once." Smiling wickedly, he dodged another attack, only to find that Thor had anticipated perfectly the position Loki would move to, and was already there, a blow ready to collide. "Much better!" he gasped, getting to his feet.

Loki's thoughts had indeed been elsewhere. It was impossible not to think of Sif, of their friendship, her relationship with Thor, and Loki's horrible revenge, when she was watching them, high up in a tree, just as she had done many years ago. Of course, she didn't forgive him for his actions, and when he failed to undo the damage their friendship looked to be ruined forever. It would have been, were it not for Thor's enduring loyalty to his brother- Loki knew not what Thor had said to her as they spent their adolescence whispering and sneaking off together, but Sif eventually began to speak to Loki again. Of course, that was long before Loki learned of his true roots. He had no desire to know what she thought of him now.

Sif shifted along the branch she was perched on- this was much more uncomfortable than she remembered. As she watched Thor and Loki train she was also thinking of their past together. Loki didn't, and never would know the real reason she tried to forgive him, such a long time ago. Sif's mother was a powerful woman, strong, fearless, and although lack of opportunity resulted in her never actually becoming a warrior, she would have had the perfect constitution for it. She regarded her vain, self-absorbed and beautiful young daughter with a great deal of disdain, and eventually tiring of Sif grieving over her spoilt hair, her mother sent her away for a time to learn to become a warrior. It was this that transformed Sif into the formidable opponent that she was, and were it not for Loki disfiguring her in an act of selfish rage, it would never have happened.


	13. Order and chaos

_Author's note: God I have no idea where all this came from! I intended to finish this little storyline by now. Really sorry if you feel its dragging, but I hope you enjoy! Also apologies for taking so long- life gets in the way and I didn't want to publish til I was reasonably happy with it._

* * *

Sif turned her focus to the clearing. Watching them fight was fascinating, masters of their favoured skill sets and now mastering new ones- new weapons, new techniques. For the moment they were practising their usual methods, as a kind of warm-up at the start of their session. Naturally her eye was drawn to Thor. Their mutual attraction had remained throughout their adult lives, enduring countless fleeting lovers and partners.

Loki threw a knife across the clearing as Thor swung mjolnir around in a circle, summoning weather that would send him flying towards his brother. The knife sliced straight through the leather band that Thor held as his hammer cut through the air. Loki had thrown the knife in such a way that it curled around, cutting the thin leather strap from the outside in, which caused mjolnir to twist towards Thor as it swung behind him, coming loose just in time to smash into the back of his head. Mjolnir careered away, and Thor crashed to the ground.

Loki approached Thor, an expression of amusement on his face, but a speed in his step that implied veiled concern. If anyone was going to successfully injure the mighty Thor, it would most likely be himself. He appeared to be struggling to get up, and Loki called out to him, quickening his step slightly. He was still clearly suspicious as his gaze was not on his brother, but mjolnir, lying on the ground a few feet from its owner, electricity sparking in the air due to Thor's failure to utilise its energy.

Loki reached his brother as once again, he unsteadily pushed his body up with his hands, and fell back down again. Extending a hand, Loki looked finally convinced of Thor's injury, and he took hold of an arm to help pull him up. He staggered for a moment, as Loki took his weight, but there was a sudden purposefulness in the movement of his left hand; a purposefulness that did not go unnoticed by his younger brother. Loki disappeared just as Thor's fingers curled around mjolnir's handle, though it appeared he had anticipated Loki's reaction, as he immediately spun round in a half-circle, raising the hammer as sparks flashed across its surface. When Loki appeared, repeating his familiar trick, his hands were already raised in preparation to throw a spell at Thor. They attacked simultaneously; spell and hammer rocketed towards one another propelled by all of the power the brothers could muster.

But neither missile reached its target. The ball of energy collided with the electric mjolnir in mid-air, bouncing off once another and creating an explosion of white light and energy that sent both brothers flying towards opposite ends of the clearing.

Sif gasped as they were thrown across the grass, but her concentration was dragged from them, as she realised that hers had not been the only noise of surprise to come from the tree she was in. She grabbed hold of a higher branch and leaned forward to peer around the large tree trunk. Amora's eyes were bright with excitement, as she leaned forward from the branch she was sitting on. She was thoroughly absorbed in the attempts of Thor and Loki to struggle to their feet, and the smile on her face told Sif that concern was not at the forefront of her mind. As they stood and rearranged their clothes, Amora caught sight of Sif from the corner of her eye.

"Lady Sif! How lovely to see you" she smiled cattily. Amora knew exactly what Sif thought of her, and she _loved_ it.

"Amora." Sif responded, before pulling herself back around the tree-trunk to her perch, having no desire to enter into a conversation. She knew from Thor that Loki and Amora had not spoken since ending their relationship months ago. But a god's life was long; and numerous flames were constantly extinguished, then rekindled. Not that she cared about Amora's dealings with anyone, Sif reminded herself. Not even Thor.

It was a source of embarrassment to Sif, just how jealous she had been when Thor slept with Amora. Anger was natural and common, but other emotions were generally frowned upon. The depth of hurt that she felt surprised even herself, but she knew exactly why it happened, and she was appalled at her weakness and self obsession. Amora looked, and acted, just the way Sif would have, had Loki never cut her hair. Beautiful, fiercely intelligent, manipulative. It forced her to realise that she had never really lost the vanity that exasperated her mother, and she hated Amora for that.

Amora was in a far less reflective mood. Having heard that Thor and Loki had started their training again from someone or other, plying her with wine one evening, she decided she must see it for herself. Amora did not grow up in the city so had never seen them practice, and they most certainly were not disappointing her.

The brothers approached one another slowly, not out of caution or wariness, but because they were both breathless and sore- several trees had been destroyed in their wake. Loki's outerwear had been torn to shreds at the back, and Thor's cape had been ripped clean off.

"Well brother, shall we call it a draw?" Loki smiled, and Thor laughed and nodded. He looked up at the tree, his eyes searching for Sif, and the look of surprise on his face led Loki to turn towards it too. Thor found himself in a familiar situation, that of having absolutely no idea of how his brother was going to react. Their split had been relatively clean and painless, but there was no telling what he would think of her turning up unannounced. It depended on what she wanted, Thor supposed, though given Amora's past record, what she wanted was rather obvious.

Loki smiled uncertainly, as the two women jumped from their high branches, and approached them. Sif was carrying a large bag containing some cold meat and bread. They looked ready for a break. Loki waited for Amora to speak first, wondering how long she'd been watching him and what she'd thought. It unsettled him more than he cared to admit to himself, and he had to push the discomfort of his youth from his mind- whatever she had been doing, maliciously laughing at him would most certainly not be part of it.

"Loki" she greeted him, and to his surprise she looked as nervous as he felt. Emboldened by this, he took control of their conversation, engaging her in varied small-talk as they sat together on the grass, until they were both at ease. She asked about the spell he had cast, and they spoke then about the magic Loki had been practising recently. Since he was training with Thor, his usual chaos-inducing spells were frowned upon, and he had been learning an old, incredibly powerful form that drew strength from the order in nature, much like the way Thor could use mjolnir to conjure thunder and lightning. It was magic that obeyed rules.

Thor and Sif had been sitting close by, engaged in a quietly intense conversation. As Loki demonstrated his new magical skills to Amora, raising blades of grass from the clearing floor and using a breeze to manipulate them into an as-yet unconfirmed shape, the other couple slunk off into the trees. Noticing this, Loki smiled at Amora, and moved his hand slightly. The green blades had been revolving slowly in the breeze, into the shape of a rose. But at Loki's gesture they melted into one, forming a solid shape, before deep red spread across the petals.

Amora smiled knowingly at him. "I thought this obedience to rules was a little out of character for you, Loki. A show, to keep one's older brother happy, I think?"

Loki dispersed the rose into the air with a wave of his hand, and laughed quietly. "I have no desire to cause Thor unhappiness, though this experience, obeying rules and submitting to limitations of nature...it confirms to me that my preferences were right all along."

Neither party had noticed how close they had drawn during their talk. So close now, that when Amora moved the fingers of the hand that was propping her up, they grazed against the side of Loki's hand. They both drew breath at the touch, memories of a million fervent encounters flooding through their minds, heady and dizzying like fragrant incense smoke.

"So, my lady" Loki said, in a low murmur, assertiveness and confidence restored to him as he noticed a familiar pink colour bloom across Amora's chest "as we find ourselves alone...how do you propose we entertain ourselves this afternoon?"

"I think" Amora breathed, moving her head closer to Loki's, so close that their lips almost touched. She ran her fingers over the top of his hand, and continued, "That I would like you to show me your new skills...on the battlefield" grasping him by the hand, she stood, and pulled him up with her.

"Fight me, Loki."


	14. Reunion

_Again, sorry for taking so long! It would appear I've forgotten how to write sex scenes, but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. This is the end of this particular storyline, (not the story itself though, I'm not ready to leave them!) and I do have some other ideas about what I'd like to do with the characters, but I've been thinking that I might enjoy writing from prompts/requests, if you have any? Maybe message me or something. It'll increase the frequency of updates at any rate, and if I don't think it fits in I can always put it in a new fic. _

* * *

A familiar shiver ran down Amora's spine as Loki smiled his mischievous smile. They were standing close, but he moved nearer still, until she could feel the gentle breeze of his breath. He looked down into Amora's eyes, and laughed quietly as he felt a familiar pull in the back of his mind. Amora was casting her favourite spell on him. During their time together, she would use her enchantment spells on Loki in order to break tension or end arguments. It amused them both that the spell simply wouldn't work on him, and reminded them that they were as equal as any two Asgardians could ever hope to be. Loki was the only person her spell had ever failed on. Not only that, but Loki enjoyed the strange feeling of her being inside his mind. However ineffectual it might be, the sensation of an outside force attempting to change his thoughts was a uniquely intimate experience.

"Well" he growled playfully, "if you're going to be like that..." Loki brought his hands up so that his palms were facing Amora's torso, and flexed his fingers outwards. No light came from them, but the air between her body and his hands distorted slightly. She was thrown backwards across the clearing at great speed, but Amora noted that there was a difference between the spell Loki had cast, and any normal spell of such force. Usually the sensation of being thrown back was hard, violent and painful- the magic slammed into one's body like a wall. Loki's chosen spell was from his new repertoire, and instead of a crushing force, Amora felt as though she was being carried away by the wind.

"How very dull, Loki" she said, her voice carrying across the clearing. "I do hope you have not been tamed in _all_ your areas of skill"

Loki did not respond verbally, rather Amora saw his hand flash towards his hip, and in less than a second a knife had almost reached her. With no time to react, Amora's muscles tensed instinctively, and she gasped as the knife cut into the fabric covering her stomach, but then, as if connected to Loki by an invisible string, snapped back towards him. He caught it, replacing it in his belt.

Amora looked down at the torn fabric, noting that even though her clothing was skin tight, there wasn't the faintest mark on her skin. "Interesting enough for you, Enchantress?" Loki murmured into her ear, suddenly behind her, pressing his body against Amora's, with his powerful hands pulling her hips against him.

"I knew I could never get you to fight me properly" She replied, leaning into him, half reluctantly.

"What did you expect from me, Amora? For me to treat you as I did when I hated you? How could I do that again when I..." Loki cut himself short, twisting her round to face him. He pressed his forehead against hers, and they both drew breath shakily, feverish with intense desire, before their lips crashed together in a passionate, desperate kiss.

They were standing at the very edge of the clearing, and Loki tore himself away from their kiss to pull Amora into the forest. Pushing her against a tree, she ran her fingers through his hair and drew their lips back together. Loki was pressing himself against Amora, with one hand on the tree trunk for support. His other hand stroked over her hip, but as they hungrily kissed, memories swimming hazily in their minds, he took her free hand in his, and squeezed.

Both were trying to savour the sensations of this reunion, every graze of their tongues, the softness of one another's lips, but soon instinct took over and they could stand it no longer. Amora began to grind her hips against Loki's, and a spasm went through his muscles as their kissing became ferocious and intense- both hands wrapped around Amora's waist, pulling her close, her arms were around his neck, pulling him down.

Magic was beyond them both now, so Loki grasped the fabric of Amora's trousers and tore them from her body. Still desperately kissing, he pushed his knee between hers, using it to roughly spread Amora's legs, while fumbling with the clasps of his own trousers. Freeing his cock with a trembling hand, Loki pushed himself inside Amora without a second's hesitation or preparation.

Amora gasped at the familiar feeling of pleasure deep inside, and her wide eyes looked into Loki's for a moment before closing in ecstasy as he began to thrust into her, hard and fast. Amora's legs went weak, so pressing her firmly against the tree, Loki ran his hands underher thighs and lifted her legs around his hips.

This change heightened the sensation for both of them, and their breath came in pants, as Loki pressed his forehead against Amora's again, snatching kisses where he could. As he got closer to the edge, Loki moved his head down to her neck, and kissed her there as his fucking became harder and more desperate. Amora began to cry out with every thrust, and Loki joined her, moaning into her neck. His hands dug deeply into her thighs as he got closer, and his whole body shook when he came, with an animal sound, shamelessly loud and unreserved.

Loki's head lay on Amora's shoulder as they caught their breath, both faces damp with sweat. Holding him close, she lowered her feet to the ground, and resting her head against his, Amora smiled.


End file.
